


糟心世界里的幸运事

by 墙头于我如浮云 (Morikimi)



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/%E5%A2%99%E5%A4%B4%E4%BA%8E%E6%88%91%E5%A6%82%E6%B5%AE%E4%BA%91
Summary: 多年之后，被瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡以为早给自己抛弃的羞耻心重新找上门来，他盯着海德里希手中那张眼熟的照片，第一次感到这世上有一种情况比糟糕的爱人更令人绝望。外表道貌岸然的党卫队少校私底下喜欢收集同性题材的情色制品，尽管这算不得犯罪，但没人愿意体谅婚姻不幸的情报工作者眼里是否常含悲伤的泪水。
Relationships: Reinhard Heydrich/Walter Schellenberg
Kudos: 2





	糟心世界里的幸运事

生活中的不测风云有很多种，陡然出现在面前的海德里希绝对算得上是其中一项，舒伦堡刚把盘里的土豆翻个面，眼前就被一阵阴影覆盖了。

“早餐不错。”莱因哈德将手套甩在桌上，动作流畅地在他对面落座，六英尺多的身高瞬间就把纤细的舒伦堡衬托得像只水豚面前的小兔子。

舒伦堡是那种典型的会在“今天天气真好”后面礼节性应和一句的人，但今天是个例外，毕竟在面对海德里希时谁都不能保证对话会以怎样的模式开场。他的汤勺停在盘子上方两英寸的地方，开始思考对方是怎么知道自己每隔一周都会准时在这里用餐的事情，也许是有人告诉了他这件事，也许是他监视了自己......

莱因哈德好像看出了他的想法，因为他诚恳地点了下头：“你的车停在门外，我正好路过，就进来了。”

舒伦堡：“哦。”

他把那勺汤放下了。

“我一直在等你的电话，”莱因哈德吸了吸鼻子，看起来有些不大愉快。“关于那份我叫人放在你桌子上的文件，我以为你至少会来问一问。”

舒伦堡正准备回答，这时一个打扮时髦的女人走进餐厅。她看到了舒伦堡，显然与他熟识，于是便亲切地与他打招呼，舒伦堡回应她同样友好的问候，并目送她在位子上落座。

海德里希不认识那位小姐，两人之间的亲密举动显然烦到了他，于是他那毫无节制的好奇心再次占了上风，开始无休止地盘问她是谁，住在哪，两人什么时候认识的。而当舒伦堡想要回答的时候他又突然放弃了，谈起了其他事情，表现得对此毫不在意的样子。不久他的语气突然变得尖酸刻薄，讥讽他日益增长的体重，好像自己那一百多的腰围不存在似的，舒伦堡开始觉得这顿饭吃得非常不愉快。海德里希无论何时总能表现出一副愤世嫉俗的样子，那副傲慢的口气足以让任何一张餐桌上的煎土豆和萨拉米肠索然无味。

“我需要你答应我两件事。”

等到他终于谈到正题的时候舒伦堡的耐心早已被消耗到了负值，以至于巴不得赶紧结束对话好离开这个地方，但他依然能够竭尽所能地集中起全部的涵养，回给对方一个礼貌而不失端庄的微笑。

“请讲。”

“元首正筹备入侵波兰，但是缺乏恰当的理由，我需要你为我安排一个合适的计划并推荐一个能够负责执行这件事的人。”

这可不是一个类似于“今晚找个地方吃饭”的任务。舒伦堡不动声色地思索片刻，既没有答应，也没有立刻拒绝。“那第二件呢？”

“把你的香肠分我一半。”

舒伦堡谨慎地把自己的盘子往他的方向推了推，比起上条来说这算得上是个人畜无害的要求。然而莱因哈德却笑了，从座位上站起身来。

“我逗你的，我已经帮你付过账了。”

说完拿起手套与他分别了。

希特勒已经下定决心，并且为接下来的入侵做好了充分的准备；即使西方国家和波兰都拼命想要寻求和解，就连意大利出面调停也无济于事。第二份文件很快就送到了党卫军少校瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡的桌子上，目标比上一份更为明确，带着典型的海德里希式命令口吻。但是寻找攻击波兰的借口、并为此制定计划与安排合适的执行者，这实在是一件他唯恐避之不及的事情。在名垂青史与遗臭万年之间舒伦堡宁可选择独善其身。

“随它去吧，”年轻的情报工作者自暴自弃地端起酒杯，将它一饮而尽，“每当你从上面得到的一个不得不接受的离奇任务，你就得表现出一副正在执行并且十分努力的样子，让他们觉得你靠谱并且值得信赖。但实际上你完全可以不去理会，因为如果你不去主动实施这些不可能成功的事情，那么就永远不会犯错，直到他们想出下一个疯狂的计划......”

他此时身处一家酒店的套间，自从与凯特的关系彻底恶化后他就一直住在这里。眼下他正处于一个尴尬的时期，妻子早与他决裂，事实上他们已在筹备离婚，而新结识的女友还未与他发展到足够深入探讨灵与肉的地步。好在瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡从业以来积攒了丰富的人脉，愿意与他分享生活烦恼与长夜寂寞的女性能从蒂尔加滕排到国会大厦。这不能怪他，当你有一个热衷光顾各种服务场所并且态度恶劣的上司时，无论谁都会被衬托出妇女之友的光环。

“不是说好晚餐时间不谈工作的吗？”

坐在他对面的女人面露不悦，正是几天前在餐馆里和他打招呼的那位。“不过，幸亏好的红酒和美味的晚餐能够抵消约会对象的平庸。”

“不用妄自菲薄，你可一点也不平庸。”

“我说的是你。”

“我知道。”

舒伦堡喜欢用一些无伤大雅的玩笑来为自己挽回面子，但这不妨碍他依然是个讨人喜欢的家伙。他爱穿西装，打温莎结领带，常出没于王子街的酒吧夜店，喜欢跟人夸耀自己在各地的见闻和与权贵之间的亲厚；他喝威士忌，抽骆驼牌香烟，热衷一些诸如板球和骑马之类的体面运动，在音乐上也有着不浅的造诣，总之把自己包装成一个再寻常不过的花花公子。

当然他也不是一开始就这样，早年在法兰克福接受党卫队训练时每周末都要全副武装地进行长途越野行军训练，每个人都滚一身汗味儿，谁也没法嫌弃谁。直到他来到了柏林，来到了这个所有人都讲究至极的保安局，大家都像高级妓女一样卖弄风骚，舒伦堡很快就成了其中最花枝招展的一个。

不久套间外响起门铃声。“哦，一定是红酒送到了。”他脸上的神情豁然开朗，起身去开门，然而当他拿着那瓶梅洛回来时看到女人手里正捧着一本杂志，从封面来看大约属于成人范畴。

“这些都是你的吗？”她朝他扬了扬，“原来你还有这种兴趣。”

“每个人都有些不可告人小爱好，给我。”

舒伦堡放下红酒朝她伸出手。他丝毫没有表现出羞愧的样子，这让人甚至怀疑他是不是故意把它放在那儿的。一张照片从杂志的内页掉到地上，女人俯身将它捡起来，有些意外地挑起了半边眉毛。

“你拍的？”

“当然，灵感来自于韦格纳的一幅画，”他接过杂志将它放到一旁，然后朝她走过去，用循循善诱的语气营造出一种黏黏糊糊的氛围。“......你不好奇是哪一幅吗？也许我们今晚可以尝试一下，就用......这个姿势。”

第二天下午瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡被海德里希召去了保安局，开始只是一些正常的工作汇报，然而当帝国保安局局长问到他昨晚在酒店里过得如何时，他的脸色立刻就变了，像只被染上污渍的白瓷茶杯。

“如果你不去主动实施这些不可能的事情，那么就永远不会犯错，直到他们想出下一个疯狂的计划？逻辑不错。”

海德里希脸上的微笑带着不切实际的友好。“看来你对领导的心思有自己独到的见解，我应该早点提拔你的。”

“她告诉了您，您早就认识她。”虽然由于沙龙的天然优势两人都热衷玩一些类似于仙人跳的伎俩，但舒伦堡想不到命运有一天会降落到自己头上。他此时的模样丧气得像条被主人打了一顿的猎犬，连一身光鲜的制服都显得比平时黯淡了不少。他试探性地打量着莱因哈德的脸色，心中的恐惧来自对后果的未知以及对方那令人难以揣测的阴晴不定。

“当时并不，直到我后来调查了她。”

“我一直都知道你不会按照我的意思来，总要找机会展现自己的个性，”海德里希脸上的笑容消失了。“我可以现在就把你揍到在地上爬不起来，或者把你扔给缪勒，小家伙，让他好好研究研究到底是什么让你养成这一身的坏毛病。”他的神情在瞬间变得格外可怕，看起来像是随时都会在舒伦堡那张苍白的小脸上扇巴掌，那副严厉的语气足以让一些刚进保安局的新手吓到尿裤子。

“但是————”

总会有但是。海德里希永远也不会，即使他发誓自己一定会，诸如掐断他的脖子或是捏碎他的肋骨之类，但到最后却总愿意给他留一条退路。早几年这种行为被称为新手豁免权，然而随着时间的推移它又变了名字，变成了类似于阶级特权或是宠物福利或是其他一些乱七八糟的东西。

“但是我已经有了一个完备的计划，并且挑好了适合去执行的人选，”他顿了顿，脸上的神情变得有些犹疑和苦恼，“但他似乎......十分抗拒，因此你的任务仅仅只是去帮我说服他。”

海德里希的字典里根本没有廉耻这个单词，以至于经常把舒伦堡也拖下道德高地；他永远都能猜出海德里希的心思，但这并不妨碍他在每次与海德里希的对阵中都失败。年轻的情报工作者困扰又迷人地皱着眉，一双棕色的眼珠在睫毛下不易察觉地转动着。他被驯服过，但又时常不甘于总是被奴役，好在一只落汤鸡并没有多少选择的余地，他只扑腾了不到半分钟的时间就答应了。

“把它当做一次弥补的机会，我不希望再听到什么让我失望的消息。”

倒霉蛋赫伯特 · 梅尔霍恩被指派去执行这次任务，舒伦堡去找了他，两人在一家小餐厅里见了面。梅尔霍恩看起来忧心忡忡的样子，在用餐时什么也不说，晚餐过后他们驱车去了万西湖畔，在清新空气与安静氛围的烘托下，后者突然开始向他表达起对战争的不满并抱怨起这场糟糕的任务来。

“战争就要开始，再也无法阻止了，”这个尽职尽责又老实巴交的家伙显然给吓坏了，开始滔滔不绝地说起海德里希是如何让他到他的办公室，并出人意料地向他透露了这个任务的细节。不久他的声音变得愈加激动，几乎可以说是恐惧了。“他们计划让一些穿着制服的波兰人去攻击格莱维茨电台，使波兰在全世界的眼中成为首先侵略德国的国家，这样就可以借着这个绝佳的理由名正言顺地入侵波兰。”

“可他们从哪里得到这些穿着制服的波兰人呢？ ”舒伦堡感到智商正在离开自己。

“这就是这个计划的可怕之处，”梅尔霍恩低下眼睛，用一种危言耸听的语气说道。 “波兰人将由集中营里的罪犯冒充，他们将被配上波兰武器，并且得到承诺，只要完成任务就能立即获得自由————可谁会相信这样的承诺呢？”

他停顿片刻，接着突然紧紧抓住了舒伦堡的胳膊：“海德里希让我负责指挥这次攻击，我该怎么办？他想用这项任务来摆脱我，我知道，他其实是想要我的命！”

舒伦堡被他的举动吓了一跳。虽然他看起来并不是真正想要舒伦堡的回答，但舒伦堡有点怕他被自己机关枪式的倾诉一口气喘不上来呛死，于是他不得不暂时放弃说服计划转而给他一些鼓励。

“......您不该这样想，海德里希对您的评价很高。”

“是吗？他是怎么说我的？”

“呃，他是海德里希，您得学会读他的潜台词。”

“他说我不是个完全的白痴？”

...... ......

说服计划最终一事无成，在意识到自己根本不可能完成这项任务后，舒伦堡再次回到了海德里希身边。

“我就知道你办不成。”海德里希似乎对这个结果并不意外，但这不意味着他不会为此惩罚他，就像此时他目不转睛地盯着他的脸，确信自己已经把失望表现得十分具体了。

“我把它交给了瑙约克斯，你不会猜到他能以多大的热情来完成它。”

海德里希拖着懒洋洋的调子，语气里含着鄙夷宣布。从某种程度上来说他身上的贵族气质要比舒伦堡像样得多，眉头微皱示意不满，眼角下垂代表威胁，时刻能让你感受到他对你有多么轻蔑。

“这件事就先这么定了，下周来我家里做客吧，带上你的新女友，那个施内帕克家的姑娘。”

舒伦堡这才松了口气，这意味着他认可了这门婚事，并且不会再拿它来要挟他，后来的事实证明他想得太简单了。

“对了，还有这个。”

正当他为此放下心来的时候，突然听到前方海德里希的声音，不由抬起头。

多年之后，被瓦尔特 · 舒伦堡以为早给自己抛弃的羞耻心重新找上门来，他盯着海德里希手中那张眼熟的照片，第一次感到这世上有一种情况比糟糕的爱人更令人绝望。外表道貌岸然的党卫队少校私底下喜欢收集同性题材的情色制品，尽管这算不得犯罪，但没人愿意体谅婚姻不幸的情报工作者眼里是否常含悲伤的泪水。

幸而这世上人类的喜好虽千姿百态，在探索性的方面上总有些互通之处。“不错的角度，”海德里希笑出一声，这个笑容在他那张狭长刻薄的脸上显得有些不怀好意。“你从哪儿来的灵感？”

接着不等对方回答，他突然伸手搂住了对方制服下那岌岌可危的腰肢，青年来不及反应，差点一个趔趄跌进他怀里。

“是韦格纳，对吗？也许我该再给你一次弥补的机会......也许我们今晚可以尝试一下，就用这个姿势。”

**End**


End file.
